


Nightmare

by someshitew18



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: It really isn't shippy, M/M, its just cutesy, uuu forgot to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someshitew18/pseuds/someshitew18
Summary: Tom gets a nightmare after a night of heavy drinking and tries to find comfort in Edd





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to sourapplesoda on tumblr. And I just decided to write it. Sorry I forgot to post it on here. It's super short so yeah.

Now everyone knows Tom drinks more than he should. Edd shakes his head slowly as he watches Tom drown himself in yet another bottle of Smirnoff. As his friend, Edd hates watching Tom drown himself in that toxic liquid. Edd just sighs softly and take a small swing of his cola and saunters of to his room. 

Every time Edd tries to bring up Toms drinking problem, he just lashes out and tells him off. The tall brunette worries for his smaller friend , not really knowing how he can help Tom. But he knows for sure whenever the black eyed boy does need him, Edd will be there to help in any way. 

It's another late night for the brunette working on an animation project. Everyone in the household are asleep, unfortunately Tom passed out on the sofa, and didn't want to be bothered. Edd lets out a tired sigh as he undoes, yet again, another mistake. 

"Fuck, stupid arm!" He mumbles and squints at the screen as he tries to redraw the arm. 

Frustrated and tired Edd saves, multiple times, the file and shuts down the computer. With a heavy grunt he gets up from his uncomfortable position and collective sounds of cracks and pops are heard through out the room as he stretches out his back. Sluggishly, he makes his way to his bed as he discard his jeans and hoodie on the floor. Edd eases his way into the plush mattress and lets out a content sigh. His eyes flutter shuts as he slowly starts to drift off into a quite slumber, before he hear his room door swing open. Startled, he sits up quickly and looks at the intruder ready to curse them out. 

Edd quickly snaps his mouth shuts as he sees the shortest of the bunch, face tear streaked and clutching to himself. 

Edd slowly open his mouth and ask, "Nightmare?" With a knowing look. 

The drunk male nods with a sniffle and quickly makes his way towards Edd. And without even asking if it's okay, Tom begins to crawl over him to get himself between the wall and Edd. The brunette watches him with a small smile as Tom brings the cover up to the top of his nose, gets closer to Edd and lets out a small breath. Edd gets comfortable and gently wraps his arm around the smaller boy. Both of them instantly falling asleep. 

A few hours later Tom is lazily waking up, getting a face full of someone's face. Tom tries to shoot up from the bed, but is quickly grabbed and pulled closer towards the bigger body. 

"Wake up Edd!" Tom harshly says with a red face. 

Edd gives a hearty yawn as he peeks through messy brown hair. "Morning Tom!" He cheerfully says as he lets go of Tom and watches as the other male covers his face. Edd chuckles at the thinner boy, "What's wrong Tom? Why so embarrassed?" He says as he rubs his eye. 

"Ugh, shut up Edd," Tom mumbles as he runs his fingers through his thick hair clearly getting redder by the second, "My head is killing me!" He huffs as he makes his way off the bed stumbling and tripping on his way out the room. 

Edd just shakes his head and lays back down.


End file.
